


Rashersmasher

by beer_good



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Breakfast, Gen, Poor Bruce, Robotics, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-sentence fic:  "Team breakfast"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rashersmasher

Written for the [Three sentence ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) and **yabumi** 's prompt "MCU, any Avengers, team breakfast(!!)"

 **Rashersmasher**  
Pepper still can't get Tony to admit that letting DUM-E serve breakfast for the team was a bad idea, and he's adamant ("I'm shocked, I tell you, _shocked_ and hurt that you would think I'd do that to Bruce") that he didn't have the robot pour the very hot coffee where it did on purpose.

But at least now they know that the Hulk really likes bacon.

So, yay science?


End file.
